gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
AUF Archive
An unstoppable foe General Sheppards personal log - November 12th 2033 For the last 2 months the wraith advance has halted and the bulk of the fleet has disappeared. The asgard and tauri high council are pushing me to take advantage of this lapse in Wraith forces and go on the offensive but i have a bad feeling about this, over a hundred hiveships don't just disappear, conicidently Reaper raids in our space have stopped... General Sheppards personal log - November 17th 2033 Our new offensive is under way we've moved through several systems and met no resistance its is strange that we haven't come accross any wraith atall, it's like them and their technology have stripped from the planets surfaces... General Sheppards personal log - November 21th 2033 We've seen the first signs of what happened, wreckage dozens of hiveships derelic with unusal damage patterns and something else...Reapers General Sheppards personal log - November 23th 2033 We've been hopping from system to system for little over a week and we've found the new wraith border several thousand light years back, from what we can gather the wraith have for the last 2 months been struggling to halt an all out offensive from the Reapers this doesn't bode well for any of us the Reapers are multiplying and spreading so quickly and if the wraith can't find a way to stop them then...then it could be the end for all of us, our advance has halted until further orders... Thats abit of backround, the battle i will write will be a major defeat for the wraith and will be what forces them to seek assistance... Wraith Fleet: 1 superhive 50 hives 67 Predators 123 cruisers Reapers: 30 Reaper hives 48 V-type battleships 113 Destroyers 12 captured hiveships This is alittle bbit of information about the Reaper defenses in particular the dispersion field, the dispersion field deflects almost all incoming fire, radition etc....but it also makes Reaper ships almost impossible to detect Battle report -An unstoppable foe? November 26th 2033 Prologue: General Sheppards personal log - November 12th 2033 For the last 2 months the wraith advance has halted and the bulk of the fleet has disappeared. The asgard and tauri high council are pushing me to take advantage of this lapse in Wraith forces and go on the offensive but i have a bad feeling about this, over a hundred hiveships don't just disappear, coincidently Reaper raids in our space have stopped... General Sheppards personal log - November 17th 2033 Our new offensive is under way we've moved through several systems and met no resistance its is strange that we haven't come accross any wraith at all, it's like them and their technology have been stripped from the planets surfaces... General Sheppards personal log - November 21th 2033 We've seen the first signs of what happened, wreckage dozens of hiveships derelic with unusal damage patterns and something else...Reapers General Sheppards personal log - November 23th 2033 We've been hopping from system to system for little over a week and we've found the new wraith border several thousand light years back, from what we can gather the wraith have for the last 2 months been struggling to halt an all out offensive from the Reapers this doesn't bode well for any of us the Reapers are multiplying and spreading so quickly and if the wraith can't find a way to stop them then...then it could be the end for all of us, our advance has halted until further orders... The tauri fleet helds it�s position deep in the Pegasus galaxy about 7 light years from the wraith border in what was once an industrial capital of the Wraith empire� Suddenly over 200 ships appeared on scanners! General Sheppard orders all ships to red alert they were finally getting some attention� Over 200 wraith ships dropped out of hyperspace in front of the tauri fleet led by the Superhive. The High queen hailed the fleet and ordered the general to retreat back to tauri controlled space but before Sheppard could answer the wraith fleet re-entered hyperspace�where were they going in such a hurry� A little over an hour later the Wraith fleet vanished on the edge of the �Yisung nebula� on the outskirts of the dark space� The Battle: Wraith Fleet: 1 Superhive 50 hives 67 Predators 123 cruisers Reapers: 30 Reaper hives 48 V-type battleships 113 Destroyers 12 captured hiveships The wraith fleet emerged from hyperspace at a once prosperous wraith outpost home to millions of wraith, there was nothing left� Until a few weeks ago this had been the headquarters for their war against the Reapers, the High queen looked upon the scarred and burnt planet seething with rage but on the bridge of the Superhive she was over confident, but the wraith had never faced such a violent and hostile enemy� The fleet prepared to enter the nebula to take the fight to the Reapers but they had under estimated their foe it was an ambush� The first wave of 20 cruisers flew into the nebula and disappeared into the cloud, the high Queen looked on waiting for the signal to begin the advance but the signals from the cruisers suddenly vanished� The High Queen snarled with rage and ordered the advance despite the destruction of her first wave. The fleet edged towards the nebula it was 10km from the cloud when over a hundred dark shapes emerged from the cloud dwarfing all but the Superhive, the high queen looked on in horror as another hundred ships appeared from behind the planet and moons they were trapped� The fleets opened fire, the Reaper beams caused tremendous damage on the hiveships. The Superhive opened fire causing significant damage on the Reaper fleet but the rest of the fleet was being torn apart by the Reapers� The High Queen ordered the advance regardless of casualties, but 6 Reaper hives approached from the right flank the Superhive opened fire and destroyed one with a sustained barrage, the 5 remaining Reaper Hives returned fire with their Reaper beams smashing through the Superhive�s shields causing significant hull damage and disabling 2 thirds of the ships systems. With over half the Wraith fleet destroyed and the rest occupied the Superhive was defenseless its remaining weapon ports did what they could but with no engines the hive was a sitting duck� The rest of the fleet struggled against the Reapers who completely outmatched them, most of the fleet was already destroyed and nearly all remaining ships had been partially disabled, Reaper boarding parties began beaming aboard and the in space the ships began stripping the hulls of the Wraith vessels bare� The High Queen howled with rage as the remaining fleet attempted to flee, the Superhive was the only ship still fighting but it had taken serious damage. Above the Superhive 6 Destroyers few in for a strafing run and focused their Reapers beams across the bow of the ship tearing a 4 kilometer fissure in the Superhive structure. The rest of the Wraith fleet had been destroyed or disabled and the Reaper fleet prepared to disband, 3 V-type battleships flew over the Superhive on a bombing run, the ship was now completely disabled� The High Queen looked on as a Reaper hive flew into position directly above the Superhive and opened fire, firing hundreds of blasts in a concentrated pattern upon the Superhive before moving to join the rest of the fleet and entering hyperspace as the Superhive exploded in the background and suddenly�all was silent� Aftermath: This defeat and the loss of the wraith queen crippled the wraith and forced them to enter negotiations with the tauri who then entered the war against the Reapers, this gave both wraith and tauri time to find an effective means of fighting them and subsequently spelled the defeat of the Reapers...